Kindro Fine
by Kalshion
Summary: Kynash is the newest member of the Shadow Unit, not to mention the youngest, but things about his past will come back to haunt him, but not before a new enemy appears and threatens the stability of the GOTT. Please RnR. Chap 5 is up.
1. Prologue

Note: It has been brought to my attention that a second season of KG is in development, due to that this story is now an AU.

**Four year's ago…**

"Lumier!" Éclair shouted as she fought off a cyborg that had ambushed them. Lumier nodded and placed her hand on the ground, light snaked out and ran across the floor until it hit the cyborg and shut it down.

The cyborg hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Come on!" Éclair shouted again as she took off down the corridor, Lumier followed behind her.

"Stop them!" A man behind shouted and opened fire, laser fire impacted the two ES members shields and dissipated harmlessly. While running Éclair ran her lipstick across the wall before whipping it back and then snapping it toward the soldier, slicing his gun in half and sending him flying into the wall.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a door; the door was locked and had several beams that kept intruders from brute forcing the door open. Éclair merely grumbled at how easy this was going to be as she ripped the sensor camera's off the walls, throwing them aside.

Lumier sighed, shaking her head at this display. When the cameras were out of commission she began to work on the door but discovered it wouldn't budge. "Let me," Lumier said as she placed her hand on the door. "Hmm.. fire walls…" she mumbled.

Her image materialized inside 3D dimensional space. The area was pulsating red, lines of code streamed in every which direction, as she searched the code one piece caught her attention. She tagged it and followed it before it arrived in a large chamber. "Bingo…" she smiled as she rewrote the code, soon the door opened.

Éclair ran inside and looked around. The room had a large bed near a window, with three chairs set up against the far wall. The chairs were vacant with no one in them, but one had what appeared to be an old earth machine gun cropped up against it.

She was about to leave when movement caught her left eye. She turned and noticed someone on a bed, she walked over, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. "W-what the…" she said when she noticed that the movement was that of a young boy chained to the bed. Blood stained the sheets; it was easy to tell that he had been beaten several times.

"Lumier, I think we found him," Éclair said as she broke the chains. The boy whimpered, apparently still in pain from the last beating he had been given. She scoped him up, noting the blood flowing freely from his mouth and open wounds. "We need to get him out of here and to the medical team," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

When she and Lumier were outside they called in La Muse who flew over to pick them up; around them the base guards opened fire but it was futile as the ship returned fire from its various beam cannons located on the wing feathers.

As La Muse flew off, Éclair held onto the boy. She looked down at him, he wasn't moving, she wondered if he was either dead, asleep, or just unconscious.

"Mission complete," Éclair said, her eyes narrowed though at a thought. But I wonder why she had us rescue this boy…

**Four years later**

_Joven System, La Warp Gate_

A craft appeared a short distance from the system warp gate; the craft was bristling with weapon turrets. It's wings were that of a delta formation, while the majority of its stationary cannons were on the nose, its turrets were all over.

"This sucks…" A young boy said while looking at the monitors. This young boy was named Kynash, a precocious seven year old that's a part of the Shadow Unit of the GOTT. Above his console were several monitors, each displaying a different type status.

A few feet to his left sat a teenage girl, her name was Genesis, her build told anyone that she was far older than Kynash. She wore a light red dress that was adorned with ribbons. "Still can't break their encryption?" she asked him.

Kynash sighed. "Yes… they've boosted it since the last time it was broken," he said as he went back to typing away on the console.

She shook her head. "Or perhaps someone told them we were coming," she said and turned to him, "mind telling me again why you like wearing that?" she asked, referring to his outfit.

He stopped and looked at what he was wearing. He wore a two-piece sailor uniform, the shorts were dark blue, the jacket was dark blue with a light green collar with red trim, the cuffs were also light green with red trim, the jacket came down just below his waist. "So I like wearing these, at least it fools people into thinking I'm actually a kid and not an ES member," Kynash said, grinning.

"You just like wearing them cause their cute," Genesis teased. He rolled his eyes and went back to work.

One of the displays suddenly lit up, getting the young boys attention. He stopped and tapped the display with his finger, it flickered slightly and then showed several small ships headed toward them. "Hmm… I guess they don't like us being here," he said.

A small audible sound went through the bridge. "Yes, I know Dyn, we are almost done," Genesis said as she switched one of her displays to show the approaching targets.

"Almost," the boy said as he continued until finally he shouted. "Yes! Got it!" he shouted. Outside the ship the gate suddenly shut down, all power disappearing from the station entirely.

By that time, the inbound ships had opened fire. Laser beams bounced harmlessly off the Dyn's reflective armor, the ship spun around, bringing its four main turrets to bear on the enemy. With a bright flash two of the ships ceased to exist, the other two flew over the hull and dropped some mines that latched on.

"Er…." Kynash scowled as he engaged the ships engines, but was then thrown to the deck as a massive explosion ripped through space. Their ship was thrown off course, spinning wildly through space; it kept this up for several seconds until it corrected its self.

"Inbound fleet," Genesis said as several heavy destroyers and even a battleship opened fire. "We can't stay here," she said as the ship based sensor array picked up additional inbound targets. Kynash groaned as he picked himself up off the deck and got back into his chair. "Let's get out of here then," he said.

Genesis nodded and engaged the ships warp drive, the ship jumped out of the system, arriving in orbit around Aineias several minutes later. Kynash let out a heavy sigh as he pressed his back against the chair. "That… was to slow.." he said and shook his head.

"At least we managed to shut the gate down, now the drug lords can't use it until they've figured out what Lumier created and how to counter-act it," Genesis said then added, "though I doubt they'll be able to"

The boy merely shrugged and took the craft to the orbital rings. Entering one of the many bays there they raced toward a docking clamp that was running on some rails; a white glow told them that the clamp was active.

As he ceased her in, a small almost unnoticeable 'thud' occurred as the ship successfully connected with the clamp. "Whew…" he said as he let go of the controls. The ship continued along the rails before entering the atmosphere, riding down the linear shaft until it arrived safely inside the star port.

Once the ship came to a rest, they both got up. "Thank you Dyn," Kynash said. The ship gave an audible whine, which he merely smiled at before leaving. Genesis watched him and sighed, "don't worry Dyn, he's still getting used to you," she said.

In the terminal, Kynash waited for his partner. "You could treat Dyn a bit better you know," she said as she walked out of the boarding tunnel.

He grumbled. "I'm just not used to this yet, its been just two weeks since Eclipse allowed me to start doing missions you know," he said as the two walked toward the main doors leading out. Kynash ignored the adult that looked at him and commented about how he looked adorable, it was something he had gotten used to.

They strolled down a concrete path, on either was were beds of various flowers. Kynash occupationally picked the flowers to give to Lumier and Viola whenever he saw them. As they continue their walk they soon came upon the GOTT Head Quarters building, which sat in the center of the city.

Doors parted and the two walked into a lavish lobby. At the front desk, he saw Lumier but not Éclair; instead, another girl took her place. As two of them walked by Kynash placed some flowers in front of Lumier, giving her a smile before walking into an elevator.

"Is it just me, or does he like you?" the girl curiously asked. To that, Lumier just shrugged.

The elevator continued up until it arrived at the level that the director's office was at. They then stepped onto a walkway stepping off just a minutes or so later and heading toward a door with two guards in front. They brought their large staves aside and the door opened.

Inside they found Vendredi sitting in front of the computer; seemingly typing away at something. "She's expecting you," she said.

They both nodded and knocked on the door before entering. Inside they found Éclair sitting at the table, it appeared to Kynash that they had possibly interrupted an important conversation. "I'm glad you two have returned safe and sound," Eclipse said, gesturing to the sofa.

Once they both were seated, she continued. "It seems the drug lords are in an uproar now, with no way in and out of the Joven system they are pretty much trapped," Eclipse said.

"Did you want us to go back?" Kynash asked, and was surprised at Eclipse's answer. "No, I want to wait and see what they bring in, we have reason to believe they might have a ship capable of warp-"

"-and you want to wait and see if that's true before having us go back," Genesis said, interrupting Eclipse. The director nodded and glanced out the window, "it's possible that they are just a normal drug ring, but we'll find out," she said.

With that the two of them were dismissed. Outside the office, Kynash let out a sigh. "I always get an odd feeling when around Éclair," he said and walked toward the walkway, stopping just a few feet when he noticed that Genesis wasn't with him.

"Oi, Genesis!" Kynash shouted. He noticed she was thinking about something, "you keep that up and you'll burn the whole place down," he said, getting her attention. "very funny," she responded and walked toward the walk way.

Once back in the lobby they headed out and to a large mansion that sat on a hill. The grounds were kept clean and trees lined up the side of the road that led into the mansion. The double door opened up and a maid stood there, "welcome home, Mistress Genesis, Master Kynash," she said, giving them a bow.

"Kynash, get yourself cleaned up ok? I'm going to make use a great dinner," Genesis said. Kynash scowled. "Stop treating me like a kid damn it…" he said and walked away.

Genesis grinned. "Well, you keep wearing those outfits, how else do you expect me to treat you?" she said to herself.

After dinner, they readied themselves for bed. In his room, Kynash stared through the window and at the night sky, in his mind, he was remembering the first meeting he had with Eclipse and how she had given him his first assignment two weeks ago. That assignment had him going with Genesis, who at the time was an S-class member, his memory wasn't very good though as he only recalled bits and pieces, only that during the mission something had gone horribly wrong.

His eyes flew open when an image of a body appeared. Glancing about, he shook his head,"m-must've been my imagination," he said nervously as she walked over to his bed and laid down, pulling the sheets over him in the process. Soon he fell asleep.


	2. Arrestise: Part 1

"Tell me again why the chief pulled us from our nice vacation to guard this damn transport?" Kynash complained. He stared at the display that floated just a few feet from his console; on it was a large transport.

Genesis sighed. "Because we were the only ones in the vicinity that could arrive in time to escort the millions of dollars worth of artifacts from the mining site to the museum," she said and closed her eyes, letting out another sigh. "Of course, I wonder why the system military isn't providing the escort…."

"Maybe they just don't trust them?" Kynash curiously said as he opened another display to show several in-system military ships, most cruisers but amongst the group was a destroyer.

"Of course, the other reason 'might' be because we have far more firepower than that entire fleet put together…" Genesis grinned.

He didn't like the idea of having one ship escort a transport; especially a transport carrying artifacts that are only going to be put into a museum. "Oh well, not worth complaining about it, we can only follow orders," he said, folding his arms over his chest and glancing to his right. Another display opened up to show various ships that were hovering near the warp gate.

"Still though, any of these ships could pose a threat to the transport," Kynash said.

Genesis nodded. "That's true, I've taken the liberty of scanning every ship in the area and none are armed with weapons capable of harming the transports shields."

Just then, the comm. line beeped. "This is Dye, what's wrong station?" Genesis said, talking into her headset.

The comm. line hissed with static as a display appeared. On it was a man with a beard, it appeared to have not been cut in months as it disappeared off screen. "This is Warp Gate Lanaan, nothing wrong here, just wanted to inform you that you that the transport has been given clearance, you may enter the gate when they do," the man said before signing off.

Genesis's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmmm?" Kynash said, noticing the slight change in her expression. "What's wrong?"

"His tone…" Genesis said as she engaged the assault cruisers engines. The ship began to move, following the transport into the warp gate. Soon they disappeared into the infinite place between warp and normal space.

They rode alongside the transport, hugging its hull. Their trip went for several hour's until they dropped out in the Joven System.

**Joven**** System, ****Joven**** Warp Gate**

"Throttling down," Genesis said as she cut their speed in half and followed the transport as it headed toward a few cruisers that sat in space.

"Hey, Genesis?" Kynash said, Genesis sensed concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Well," Kynash started and brought up a display of the transport, "why hasn't the captain said a word to us? He's been suspiciously quiet."

Genesis nodded. She had begun to think the same thing, it wasn't normal for the people they were charged with escorting to be so silent, "I've been wondering that myself, it's almo-" she said before being interrupted by the ships many alarms.

Before the two had time to react a red energy beam fired out of the transport and into their shields, only lasting several seconds before cutting a deep gouge in their hull.

Consoles exploded on the bridge; displays failed and fire erupted from several points. Kynash's console exploded in his face, throwing him out of his chair and hard onto the deck. Their ship listed hard to port and began to drift.

"Kynash!" Genesis shouted as she shouted at Dye to engage the fire suppression system. The ship AI paused for several seconds before the extinguishers came on and doused the flames, she ran over to her partner who was coughing up blood. "Ow…" he said as he picked himself up off the ground, "damn… how pathetic… we didn't even think that we would be attacked by the very ship we were escorting," Kynash said as she stumbled toward the only console still active.

He typed in several commands. "Dye, status report.." he ordered. A window appeared, on it was a odd image of an eagle, yet it wasn't an eagle, it was merely a digital representation. It's beak blinked several times accompanied by an odd sound, Kynash grumbled. "So…. we've lost our ability to warp…" he said.

"Dye, can we still move?" Genesis asked and smiled when she got her answer. "Where's the transport now?" she asked Kynash. He brought up the sensor displays, "not far, but it's moving fast," he said before walking to the door that lead to the battle bridge.

Inside over a hundred displays appeared, showing a complete three sixty view of the surroundings outside the ship. "The ship can auto-repair some damage, but our warp drive is another thing.." Genesis said as she punched several buttons on her chair pad.

The assault cruiser sped forth and toward the transport; alongside it were the cruisers it was originally headed to. "Where's it headed?" Kynash asked as he scanned the system for any warp capable ships: he found none.

"Second planet from the sun, it's largely uninhabited but I bet you there's something there," Genesis said as she brought up a satellite image. "Like I said, bet ya there's something there," she grinned.

The image showed several large structures on the plants surface, some looked to be factories while one looked to be a spaceport. "Genius.. they are located in an area that isn't normally scanned…" Kynash rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll log this for the police to investigate later," he said.

As they flew toward the transport, one of the cruisers came about, prompting Kynash and Genesis to show concern. Four of the cruisers eight turrets began to track them before firing, "Hard to port!" Kynahs shouted instinctively as he yanked the ship to port; dodging the incoming energy beams from the cruiser.

"Ya know, I don't normally like killing people…" Kynash said as his fingers went to work on the chair pad. "But I don't normally like being 'shot' at either!" He shouted. Along the leading edges of the assault cruisers delta like wings, a glow appeared, this glow quickly spread until in encompassed the entire ship. Then with a sudden burst of speed, the ship flew straight for, and through, the attacking cruiser.

The cruiser drifted in space for several seconds before a split appeared in the front second of the ship, this split ran along both the top and bottom all the way to the back. Both sections drifted apart from each other before the reactor finally realized that something was wrong and subsequently exploded, enveloping the two sections in a massive fireball.

Genesis smiled. "Sorry, I guess we gave them a splitting headache," she grinned.

Kynash sighed. "Lame…" he said before bringing the cruisers two front turrets around to track the second cruiser. This cruiser wasn't going to make the mistake it's buddy did, and instead was shifting it's course every few seconds, while also firing wildly.

"To sloppy!" Kynash said as he fired the cruisers two front turrets. The blasts slammed into the cruisers engines, effectively disabling it.

Because the cruiser could no longer move, its turrets continued to fire. Genesis shook her head as they past the ship, it's inertia drive making it impossible to hit.

"Only the transport," Kynash said as he brought the ship near the transport. "Power build up…" Genesis said as she stared at the sensor screen, "I think they are about to fire whatever it was they fired at us before," she said just as the back of transport lit up. Kynash dodged the blast, which instead impacted the disabled cruiser, obliterating it.

They both let out a low whistle, as they watched the cruise disappear. "Err…" Kynash grumbled as he made a loop to avoid the next volley from the transport. "How are we to disable that damn weapon?" he said, agitation growing in his voice.

"Well," Genesis said before being jerked as Kynash dodged another shot, "why not fire into the weapon itself?"

"Cause I can't keep a straight course? They are firing every time we manage to line up with them…" Kynash grumbled, but a hint of exhaustion was not present in his tone.

Genesis watched both the displays but also him. "You ok?" she asked him, noting the sweat pouring off his face.

"N-no.." Kynash said as he attempted to dodge another attack, but his reaction was slower and thus only marginally succeeded. A bang resonated as the leading edges of the energy beam stripped some of the cruisers armor off, "I… I might have no choice…" he said as his hands glowed.

Outside the cruiser suddenly became transparent, energy beams passed harmlessly through it and out into space, this apparently got the attention of the cruiser as it stopped its attacks.

"That got their attention," Genesis said. Kynash smiled, "G-good…" he said as his hands stopped glowing, promptly making the ship 'solid' again.

They then flew up toward the transport and were about to land before their sensors suddenly screamed an alert. A second later, the transport exploded violently, throwing their ship into the nearby planets orbit, the two hadn't realized how close they'd actually gotten.

**Planet's surface**

"I'm so glad my body is strengthened for this type of abuse…" Kynash said as he scanned the valley. Behind him sat their assault cruiser which had just missed the jagged rocks when it fell to the planet, "damage?" he said.

Genesis walked up to him and handed him a slate. "Ouch… damn…" he said as he looked at it. Not only was their engines out of commission, but so was their ability to communicate.

"It's nothing I can't fix," Genesis said as she picked up a rock; and promptly used her ability to change that small rock into a conduit used to transfer power from the main reactor to any number of systems. "The problem is that there's a jamming field in this area, I don't know what it's purpose is but I'd rather not risk it, and besides, telling by the satellite photos, I bet ya this is where the transport was headed," she said.

Kynash smiled. "I ain't betting you anything, but we probably should disable that field, we'll do that once you've repaired all of the damage," he said.

"Well, I can repair 'most' of the damage you mean, the warp-drive is not something my ability can repair, it's too complex," Genesis said. She picked up another rock and transformed it into another item she needed.

For several hours, Genesis worked on fixing the ship; along with Kynash's help, they managed to repair the engines and communications along with weapons control. The onboard AI was thankful for the assistance, considering there were area's even it couldn't repair.

"Shall we get going?" Kynash asked, crawling out from under the reactor with a tool set in hand. His clothing was stained with several different chemicals used in the reactor, but as they walked out of the ship the stains strangely disappeared, almost as if he hadn't done anything.

"Dye, cloak and stay put," Genesis said. The ship vanished suddenly, leaving behind only a very faint trace of itself, but then that to disappeared. The two of them walked over into the very and crossed it easily utilizing both their ability to float and run, as they approached the mountains they saw a group of men dressed in battle fatigues.

They hid behind a rock as the group slowly made its way outward.

"Hmm…" Kynash said, watching the group. "Not military," Genesis said before he could. "Pirates?" he suggested but then dismissed the thought when he saw a patch on one of the soldiers right arms. "No… thats-" he said before the sound of footsteps interrupted him.

Just a few feet from the rock another group of men stopped to have a smoke.

"Say, you heard that the smuggling transport blew up right?" One soldier said, lighting his cigarette.

"Yea… but I heard that GOTT sent one of their hounds to protect it, heard it got blown up.." another said, chuckling lightly at the mere thought of the GOTT losing one of its own.

"Oh… good riddance.. they're a pain in the ass anyway," the first one said. "Besides, it's not like it was carrying anything 'important' only weapons and drugs which we can get from any other one of our suppliers…"

His partner, the one who cracked the comment about GOTT losing a ship, nodded. "Yea, but I'd rather see evidence.. I don't see any remains in orbit or even down here, so let's stay on our toes.. who knows.. they might've even managed to land,"

"Horse shit.. I doubt they even survived re-entry," the first said, not smoking his cigarette in hand.

The group continued to talk for several minutes before going back on patrol.

Kynash sighed. "I thought they'd never leave…"

"Odd…" Genesis said her expression full of thought.

"What?" Kynash curiously asked. Genesis just waved her hand away, "It's nothing, let's go," she said and waited until there was no one before heading deeper into the mountains, Kynash following closely behind.

For several minute's they followed a dirt path as it lead deeper and deeper into the mountains until it came to a open area. There they found several large groups of people tending to different machines, some groups however were actually training other groups to do things, and another appeared to be doing military drills.

Without saying a word, they made their way past these groups and toward what appeared to be the entrance into the side of the mountain. Genesis made a hand signal, but then remembered that Kynash didn't know what it meant, as he hadn't known her past life, she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Doesn't that look to obvious?" she asked, using her other hand to point at the set of double doors that were embedded in the mountain.

"Almost to," Kynash commented. He stared at the guards on either side of the door, "how are we going to get past them?" he asked.

He felt Genesis's gentle hand grab his own. She placed her other hand on the wall and in just a few seconds, he found himself in a storage bay. "err.. I forgot you can do that.." he said, embarrassed at his utter lack of memory.

She smiled. "Let's go, the sooner we find the room that controls that field the better," she said, just as they approached the door an alarm suddenly sounded in the distance.


	3. Arrestise: Part 2

Several blasts from a laser rifle splashed against their barriers, the ring on Kynash's ear began to blink widly. "Errr… talk about weak…" he said as he typed away at the keyboard. Behind him his partner, Genesis, was trying her best to keep up the nano-mist barrier but was having issues.

As he typed away various pieces of information scrolled across the screen. "Located jamming system," he said as he inputed a virus that instantly went to work in jamming the barrier. "Can't guarantee this'll work, as the virus is of my own creation and not of Lumiers…" he said just as he felt something hot slam into the back of his right shoulder, he ignored the obvious pain that shot through his body and kept on typing.

"Done!" He shouted a few seconds later and ducked down, grabbing a grenade from his belt he tossed it over the nano-mist barrier, outside the doorway an explosion occurred, followed by several terrifying screams.

They bolted for another door that strangely hadn't been used by the base's security force – and soon discovered why. Upon opening the door they entered a room, its ceiling was arrayed with inward facing dishes.

"What the hell is this place.." Kynash wondered as he scanned the surroundings. Genesis likewise did the same until her eyes fell upon what looked to be a small hole in the wall. She walked over to it and ran her hand along it, suddenly the room was bathed in a bright yellow glare that forced the two ES members into the ground with a very loud 'thud'

Kynash felt something break in his body as more pain shot through. "Ugh…." He said as he forced himself onto his knee's and glanced around. "A gravity displacement room… figures…" he grunted. He searched for noticing that the downward force was coming from above.

With what little strength he had, he removed his pistol and fired at two of the dishes, which shattered upon being cracked. The gravity field subsided, then stopped completely allowing the two of them to move more easily.

"Come on, can't stay here!" Kynash said as he focused his hands on the center of the door and blew it open, when the smoke cleared he found what remained of a security patrol that had been on the other end. Ignoring the blood stained walls and ground Genesis and him bolted down the hallway and toward the exit.

Out in the open they found more security forces who open fired on them. "Bike!" Genesis shouted as she saw a hover bike speeding toward them. Kynash smiled and spun on his heels and aimed his pistol at the driver and fired, the driver was hit in the face and flew off, the bike skidding to a halt just a few feet in front of Kynash and Genesis, whom hijacked it and made their way away from the base.

"The barrier should come down in…. five… four… three… two… one…" Kynash said just as yellowish field appeared and then disappeared, a grin spread across his face as they approached the location that they did Dyn in.

"Dyn! Lower the ramp!" Genesis shouted, the assault cruiser de-cloaked and a ramp appeared Genesis maneuvered the bike onto the ramp just before it rose back into the cruiser. The two ES member then dismounted and made their way to the battle bridge.

There Kynash started up the cruiser engines. "Bypass check list," he ordered as he placed his hand on the throttle, "we can't afford to stay here any longer."

Genesis nodded and ran a quick check on the cruisers weapons. "Don't forget, we can't warp out… we'll have to hope that another team picked up our distress call," she said before Kynash added, "you mean the distress call that died just a few seconds before we entered the planets atmosphere?" he said.

"err… I wish I had been told that before so I could re-" she said before being interrupted by a violent rocking of the ship. A monitor appeared to their left showing several atmospheric fighters firing missiles at them, grumbling, Kynash engaged the flight control; the cruiser lifted off the ground and blasted into the sky and beyond the fighter's ability to chase.

As they broke orbit and out into space they soon noticed a scattering of ships heading toward them. "Cruisers, fighters, destroyers…" Genesis said as the scanning data was being sent to her, "looks like they don't want us to leave," she said.

Kynash rubbed his chin. "Strange though… they must realize that it's useless using regular ships against an ES craft… eh?" he said curiously, as he observed the ships. Suddenly he felt something, his eye's going wide when he realized what hit them; he only managed a muffled "Sh---!" before their assault cruiser was catapulted onto a completely new course.

Both of them were rocked violently as their cruiser was sent careening through space, spinning wildly, hull integrity alarms blared alerting them to damage. "Kynash! Stabalize!" Genesis shouted but realized that Kynash hadn't said a word.

She turned to find him working diligently at the controls; she was about to turn back when she noticed a large amount of blood dripping off his chair. "Kyn your-" she tried to say but Kynash cut her off, "ignore it!" he grunted from the pain and attempted to stabilize the cruiser. "Damn it! Port wing is destroyed, lateral controls are down.. inertial drive is all we have working for us that's barely keeping us alive!" he shouted over the alarms.

He saw his vision blur and then shook his head to clear it. After several strenuous minute's he managed to get the cruiser under control. "Kyn, what the hell they hit us with?!" Genesis said as she scrolled through the damage report.

"A gravity cannon, it's a variant of the gravity bomb only in a cannon form… it's something that GOTT has been aware of for-" he said before grunting from the pain that was shooting through his system, he snarled before continuing, "-awhile.. there illegal to own naturally due to their destructive capability… I guess these pirates haven't heard…" he said as he brought the cruiser around.

The two ES members suddenly felt a chill go down their back. Outside, several kilometers in front of them, four ships readied their gravity cannons. "I can't avoid that!" Kynash shouted as he searched for a way for them to warp out. "And we have no warp drive!"

They braced for the inevitable attack, just as the cannons were about to fire one of the ships was split in half, followed by another and then another. The last ship fired off it's cannon which was off target by a few inches, but it was enough to catch the starboard wing and blew it apart.

On the battle, bridge monitors exploded and wires sparked.

Monitors went black, as power was suddenly lost to the battle bridge. The two of them moved to the main bridge but realized that only partial power was available, they could see two ES craft cutting the pirate fleets ships in half. "That must be Sinistra and Dextera," Genesis said. Kynash smiled weakly and took a seat in the first chair he came to.

The battle lasted for only a few minutes before the space was littered with the broken and severed remains of various ships. The Centurion, Sinistra and Dextera's ship, moved alongside their crippled cruiser.

A hatch opened on the bridge and Dextera appeared. "You two ok?" he asked before noticing Kynash's condition, "I guess not," he said and gestured to someone below him. "We can't warp," Genesis said.

Several minutes passed before a transport bearing the logo of GOTT arrived; Dyn was slowly loaded onto the transport. Kynash sighed in relief, his wounds had mostly healed but he could tell he had internal damage that would have to be healed by a surgeon's hand.

As the transport made its way back to Aineias, on board Kynash looked over the damage that their cruiser had sustained. "That cannon packed a punch…" he said as he stared at the large dents in the armor, and realized that it would be weeks before their ship would be back in action.

"Just glad the cannon didn't rip through the central portion, or else we'd have no AI either," Genesis said from a top. Kynash watched as she floated down and to his side, "you sure you should be up and walking around? You got pretty badly banged up during that battle," she asked, concerned."

"I'll be fine, if I stand around doing nothing then I'll just go crazy…" Kynash lifted and pushed off the deck and floated up to the ripped wiring of where the port wing had been. "You can't repair this huh?"

Genesis laughed. "Nope… I wish I could've but this damage is to extensive…" she said and floated over to the door. "I'm going to get some rest, you should to.." she said and left the cargo bay.

Kynash didn't respond to that and instead continued to check the ship over.

Down the hall, Genesis met up with Sinistra who was leaning up against the wall. "How's is he?" he asked her. Genesis sighed, "Who? Dyn or Kynash?"

"Both," Sinistra asked concerned.

"Dyn will be in repairs for days… Kynash… he's hiding his pain as usual.." Genesis said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Sinistra smiled and walked with her. "This is his second mission right?"

"Outside of Aineias? Yes it is…" Genesis said. "He seems to be trying real hard to make himself appear strong and courageous.. and he's both.. but he needs to stop acting so…"

Sinistra shook his head and placed his hand on Genesis shoulder. "Just because he acts tough, doesn't mean you scold him for it… don't forget that Viola acts the same way sometimes, but in reality she's just as childish as he is, although he's more so due to how young he is, just continue treating him the way you desire and eventually he'll realize," Sinistra said.

"Yea but his wounds were very serious during that battle… I could've sworn he would-" she said before her earring blinked wildly. Genesis took off down the hallway and into the cargo bay, where she found Kynash lying on the ground. She ran over to him and placed her hands under him and picked him up, his breathing shallow and his pulse weak, he and Sinistra quickly rushed him to the transport's medical bay.

The doctors there quickly placed him within a tank of bluish liquid which began to stabilize his life signs. "He used it…" Genesis said as she watched the doctors to get work. "Damn that fool…." She scowled and punched the window, which cracked. Sinistra just looked on in confusion.


	4. Recovery

Quite a few days had gone by since Kynash had collapsed in the transports cargo bay. He'd been in the hospital for most of those days, released finally on the last. "How are you feeling?" Genesis asked him as they both exited the hospital.

It was raining, so they had a nanomist barrier up above them to keep the rain off their clothing. Kynash was wearing just a normal pair of pants and shirt, Genesis could tell he was not comfortable wearing either.

"Fine, thank you," Kynash said as they waited until the cars stopped before crossing the straight. Genesis glanced down at the seven year old before recalling a discussion her and the director had had just a day ago.

[bFlashback[/b

"Have you inspected the files you and Kynash found at that base?" The director asked Genesis. Genesis nodded and handed her the slate, "there's no doubt about it…" she said.

The director sighed. "Still, this is only from one base, we'll need to find more evidence in order to back up this theory," she said and gave back the slate.

Genesis sighed and looked at the slate, on it was varying degrees of information related to the base they had been at a few days ago, along with information related to other stuff including research projects and weapon deals. Her eyes floated over that information until they locked onto what she had informed the director about. "I just hope this isn't true…" she said

[bEnd Flashback[/b

"Genesis….. GENESIS!" Kynash shouted, breaking Genesis out of her concentration. "Huh? Oh.. yes.. what?" she asked, noting the annoyed expression on Kynash's face. "Nuu… you weren't paying attention," he said and continued to walk.

Genesis sighed and followed her partner until they came to their home. The gate's parted and they walked onto the property and over to the main entrance, inside they found their maids waiting for them.

"Welcome home, Kynash-sama," they all said. A chill went down Kynash's back, he hated it when they used the honorific '-sama' at the end of his name. "If you don't mind, I'm going to change into something… better…" he said and left Genesis.

She couldn't help but laugh. She made her way to the kitchen where she began to fix them both some dinner, outside the sun was still out, but covered by dark clouds that loomed over the city. Every few seconds there was a flash of lightning quickly followed by a clap of thunder. "Glad Kynash isn't afraid of lightning and thunder…." Genesis said as she took out a tray full of carrots and lettuce.

In his room, Kynash was having trouble trying to find what to wear. "Didn't think I'd have this much trouble…" he said before choosing something and putting it on. By the time he was finished so was Genesis and her cooking, he found a fabulous dinner waiting.

It was a quiet dinner, the only noise being the rain against their window and the thunder. Finally Genesis broke the silence, "terrible night tonight," she said and got up from the table and walked over to the window.

Kynash nodded. "I can't imagine what tomorrow will be like," he said and placed his plate and Genesis's in the sink.

"You think the director will put us back on duty tomorrow?"

"Not with Dyn, but she will be having us join Viola and Cesario for awhile," Genesis said and looked down at her glass of coffee.

"Viola? Hm… I wonder why she's having us join them for awhile…" Kynash wondered. He placed several bowls in the sink before walking over to Genesis.

Genesis smiled. "Viola is the closest to your age," she asked.

"Uhh… she's two to three year's older than me…" Kynash said. "And besides, she has a strange name for me that…" he said, his body shivered at the name.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Genesis said and looked at her glass again before drinking down the rest of it's contents and putting it in the sink. "Come on, let's get some rest," she said and the two of them headed to bed.

As the night wore on, the storm had grown worse. Wind kicked up anything that wasn't bolted down, it was strange in that the wind had been shifting directions every five minutes, finally stopping just a few hours later.

[bNext day[/b

The storm was still over the city, but it was mostly just raining now. Genesis and Kynash had left their home early to head to GOTT Headquarters; they had their first morning shift at seven. They both got dressed, Kynash hated the uniform he had to wear while staffing the front desk, but he was glad he was able to wear it over his normal clothing.

The first few hours went by slowly, people came in and request only basic information, as in where was this person or where was this place. However it wasn't long before things started to move along and soon enough they were almost swamped.

They answered question after question until their relief came, it was E'clair and Lumier, two S-class members who only staffed the front desk before they had wanted to. Kynash was glad because Lumier was better at this than he was, considering she could access all the information needed. They both bowed to the two and left.

"So, what now?" Kynash asked as they walked into the elevator and headed up. "We'll wait for Viola and Cesario to return, last I heard they were out on a mission," Genesis said as the elevator arrived on the twentieth floor. They disembarked and headed to a waiting room, inside was a table that was up against a large window, around it were four chairs.

While Kynash took a seat at the table, Genesis walked over and poured them both something to drink. "Here," she said and handed him a glass. He looked at it and grumbled before taking a sip, and promptly spit the contents out. "Gah…. What are you trying to do.. kill me?" he said and put the glass down.

Genesis blinked and stiffed the glass; she then took a sip and also found the contents to be tasting rather bad. "Ok, forget the drink…" she said and put both glasses away.

"I guess someone forgot to make a fresh batch of tea," she said and made a note on the pitcher for someone to make some fresh tea. After which she walked over to the table and sat down.

Again silence fell over them, but this silence barely lasted five minutes when the door opened. Kynash sighed, turned toward the door. "Kyny-kun!" A nine year old girl said, prompting Kynash to slap his head. "I knew it!" he said

Genesis laughed, causing Viola to look on in confusion.


	5. Cignus Removed

Kynash scowled and looked to his left and right before sighing. _Genesis.. tell me again why I'm onboard this transport with a bunch of first graders... _ he said. Around him, sitting in the seats, were first grade students all wearing seifuku uniforms, some were asleep for the journey while others were playing games. Alongside him was a young girl who was also asleep, and toward the front were two GOTT guards who looked across the passenger compartment with cautious eyes.

A short distance behind the transport Dyn, Genesis and Kynash's high-speed cruiser, kept within the transports wake to mask its presence even though it was equipped with a stealth system. On board Genesis was monitoring the transports transmissions while Cesario, who was sitting in the seat behind her, was keeping in contact with Viola.

With a sigh, Genesis shook her head. _Because the director wanted us to work with Viola in protecting a VIP_, she said telepathically. As she scanned the system for contact's she smiled when nothing was detected.

Kynash let out another sigh; recalling the conversation they had just a day ago when he and his partner where back at GOTT headquarters.

**Flashback**

"You are the only one who makes up these nicknames!" Kynash said, slightly embarrassed by the nickname Viola gave him. Viola herself smiled at him as Kynash shook his head and tried to get rid of the redness on his face.

Genesis smiled at her. "Welcome Viola, what brings you and Cesario here?"

"The director wants us to help you with an upcoming mission," Viola said and plopped down into a chair beside Kynash, who was still embarrassed at the name given to him. Cesario, in his normal quiet self, walked over and placed a holographic device on the table. Suddenly an image of the director appeared.

_Viola, Cesario, Kynash and Genesis, _the director said as she addressed the four of them. _Several hours __ago,__a GOTT Financial supporter contacted me__, he tells me that he's been threatened several times now to pull his support from GOTT. He didn't take the treats serious until his seven year old daughter was picked up a group of strangers from school and dropped off at his home, he's fearful for his daughters safety, but we have information that they might strike again while his daughter is off planet and on a field trip. __Kynash, I want you to go in disguise as a student in the young girl's class. Keep an eye on her and make sure no harms comes to her._ Her image flared slightly as the signal was lost briefly, then went back to normal.

"Yes Ma'am," Kynash said. "Uhh.. wait… you want me to be a student in her class? For how long?" he asked.

_For however long it takes to catch the criminals, we need his __support,__ as he's one of our biggest supporters. _The director said, crossing her arms in front of her. Telling by where she was looking in the image it was easy to tell she was looking out the large windows of her office.

Kynash let out a sigh before getting a grin from Genesis. "Oh I'm not going to like this mission…" he said.

**End Flashback**

Shaking his head he looked out the porthole of the transport; noting the distant warp gate that was crowded with ships. Kynash rubbed the back of his neck before he got up, his teacher, whom was sitting a row down, looked over her shoulder. "Where are you going Yukita?" she asked. Yukita was his false name that he was using while onboard the transport, Genesis hadn't been sure whether his real name was known yet but she didn't want to take a chance so she created fake one for him.

Yukita glanced over at her. "Just to the restroom," he lied and made his way up the center aisle and toward the cockpit doors. The two GOTT guards, who weren't aware of who he was, watched him with suspicious eyes as he walked into the restroom had the guards been paying more attention to the ground they might've noticed a tiny speck moving toward and then under the door.

In the restroom, Yukita removed something from his hair and placed the device up against the door; then leaned up against it and put a small earpiece in his ear and listened. He could hear the cockpit chatter as the pilots conversed with the warp gate control tower he also heard the sensor operator pointing out every approaching ship that came close to the transport.

The transport itself looked like a typical passenger transport; but its appearance was very deceptive. The hull had three different layers of armor; it also had four embedded turrets to protect it from raiding parties. As an emergency, the transport had a hidden warp drive that was placed within a sensor-jamming field so police patrols wouldn't detect it.

He continued to listen and made note of several words that one of the crew were using; words that typically were only used by pirates. "Hmm… so… the director was right," he said and kept listening. Suddenly a knock came to the door, he quickly flushed the toilet to make it seem like he had been using it then removed the transmitter from the door and opened it, standing there was another student. He smiled at the student before going back to his seat, he sat back down and placed the transmitter in-between the two seats.

"Passengers this is your captain speaking, we will be entering the warp gate in just a few minutes. Please fasten your seat belts," the captain said over the internal ship PA. Kynash buckled himself up and also the student beside him, since that student was asleep. He watched as the teacher and several of the staff did the same to some of the other students.

_Genesis, we are warping in just a few.._ Kynash said.

In the Dyn, Genesis nodded and looked through the viewscreen, almost as if she could see Kynash shifting uneasily in his seat. _Calm down, just from what I heard from the bug you placed we now know that pirates will attack this ship, we just have to figure out when_. Genesis said.

_Yea.. but it worries me in what fashion. They may just destroy the transport to show her father that they will stop at nothing,_ Kynash said.

Genesis shook her head. _Doubtful, if they kill her it'll open up more problems for them. Besides, thanks to Lumiers little program I've discovered who it is we are up against. They don't have any major combat assets, but what they lack in that they make up for in brute strength. It's already certain that they have a few operative on board. Probably the staff, and quite possibly the pilots._

He didn't like what she had told him. _Already on board.._ he thought to himself and shook his head. He just sighed as the transport entered the warp gate and disappeared into warp space. He knew the trek would be several hours so he decided to close one eye and try to get some rest, while keeping the other on the young girl he was charged to protect.

Several hours eventually went by with no problems, other than students getting impatient and occasionally asking the teacher when they would arrive. As the ship approached it's exit point Kynash became somewhat alarmed, he had noticed that some of the students hadn't awoken up even after the captain had made his announcement that they would be arriving soon.

While some students were still awake and anxiously awaiting for their teacher to tell them, they had arrived. _I guess they won't strike right.. huh Genesis? _He said and leaned back against his seat, but after a few minutes, he noticed Genesis hadn't responded back. _Genesis? _He said again but got nothing, that's when everything happened.

Four men barged into the passenger compartment from the backroom. They aimed at the two GOTT guards and shot them dead from clear across the compartment. Those kids awake screamed in terror, while those who had been asleep continued to sleep as if nothing had happened. Kynash was about to retaliate when he realized that he couldn't risk it.

The men went forward and collected the weapons from the guards. "What gives you a right to—" the students teacher said as she got up from her seat and tried to argue with the armed mean, but their response was one of them slamming the butt of his gun into her head, sending her crashing onto the deck.

Kynash was on the edge of his seat. One of the men went toward through what was supposed to have been a locked door and into the cockpit. He could heard the guards as they talked about what to do with the other children, one suggested they just space them while another argued, saying they weren't cold blooded killers.

He had to wait for his chance and he knew now wasn't the time. He also a slight problem with mobility, the uniform he wore wasn't made for mobility. The pant's he wore were very tight around his waist and made it hard for him to respond to any threat from behind, so for now he bided his time and watched their movements.

A sudden motion of the ship told him that they were changing course and heading to another exit point; he knew this would make it hard for his partner to track them. _I hope Genesis remembered to place that tracking program in this ships AI…_ Kynash thought as he watched the ship exit warp space and enter real space again.

Space was quiet and deserted, there were hardly any ships except two that Kynash could see approaching the transport. The ships soon latched onto the hull and the airlock cycled before the inner doors opened. In stepped a bald man who wore no clothing except a pair of pants, he had an old earth style semi-auto strapped his back on a belt.

Kynash recognized the man instantly. _Cignus… if I remember Un-ou and A-ou have been trying to track him down for months, but.. they said something about him that now worries_ Kynash thought as he searched his memory, he then realized what it was that made Cignus's captured so important: the man had access to all files pertaining to every ES member. _Shot.. while they managed to find the leak I doubt it was before I was put back on duty_

The man scanned the room and nodded. "This is good, every kid here comes from that prestigious school.. we can ransom each one and get several million," he said and clapped his hand together, imagining the money that would be rolling his way.

Kynash knew he had to strike soon; and quick. _Ugh.. I need a diversion.. I wish Viola was here to provide it but…_ he looked around and noticed a student who was on the verge of getting very upset. He waited until the girl started crying and one of the men began down the aisle to shut her up. He tapped his earring and then leapt from his chair, grabbing the man by his neck and snapping it.

The other three, having been on alert, raised their weapons and fired. The resulting fire caused the children to dive for the deck as Kynash wrenched the dead man's rifle out of his hand and place three well placed shots in the heads of the three operatives.

He dropped the dead criminal onto the ground and jumped from seat to seat to the front and into the cockpit where two other operatives rose to engage him, but where cut down by a hail of fire from Kynash's rifle. He was careful not to hit the controls and smiled when he saw that no one was damaged.

By now, Cignus had heard the commotion and went in to investigate; he saw his four dead comrades and unclamped his semi-auto from his back. He was about to rack the passengers when he saw motion from the corner of his eyes and fired, a spray of twelve bullets hit the wall.

Kynash barely had time to duck out of the way; he heard a hissing sound as one of the bullets punched through the wall and out into space. The whisling sound kept on for only a few seconds before the shuttles auto-repair system engaged and filled the small hole with foam that hardened in seconds. He quickly went into the cockpit and cut the artificial gravity, which effectively made it hard for Cignus to use his semi due to the recoil, but he did anyway.

The man scowled and moved over to the cockpit door and fired off a spray into the cockpit, the recoil sent him flying backwards. He gripped the top of a chair and took out a weapon he knew wouldn't cause recall, he brought his laser knife up and lunged toward Kynash as he was coming out of the cockpit.

Kynash, being a bit more experienced in zero-g combat, grabbed the man's arm and pushed it downward sending the knife careening slowly into the deck where it's hot blade began to melt the plating. Cignus floated there aimlessly, realizing that this was a battle he couldn't win. He quickly floated over to the girl he was after and grabbed her by the neck and brought another blade he had hidden up to her neck.

He ran the blade across the little girl's neck; he smiled when the girl let out a scream of pain before he pushed her away and into Kynash who grabbed her and placed his hands over the girl's neck wounds. He scowled and grabbed the knife that was in the deck and flicked his wrist, sending the knife into the man's ass, which was not his intended target but it had the same effect of causing him to scurry away at a faster pace.

As Cignus closed the hatch, he neglected to close the one on the transport. Kynash took out one of his own blades and tossed it at the switch floating the wall, which promptly closed the hatch just in time. Through the porthole, he watched as the gantry way that connected the transport to Cignus's boarding ship broke apart as his speed engaged its engines and flew off.

Kynash immedently turned his attention back to his charge and applied more pressure to the girls wound; goblets of blood floated freely in the air. As he laid, their he heard something else grip the ship and feared he would be in for another fight; he grabbed the floating rifle nearby and aimed it toward the hatch. The sound of it cycling occurred again before the doors opened, to his relief it was Genesis and Cesario.

"You ok Kynash?" Genesis asked worriedly as she noticed the blood in the air. "I'm fine, but this girl needs help," he said and looked down at her. "Cesario, help me with her please," Genesis said but noticed that Cesario hadn't moved.

It was then that a displayed appeared next to Kynash, on it was On-ou. "You two ok?" he asked and they nodded. "We've seized Cignus's ship, good job,"

Kynash blinked. "We have wounded here!" he shouted.

"No you don't, that girl there is just a hologram. The blood is also holographic," he smiled at Kynash's bewildered look. "The real girl is on another ship elsewhere, in fact, all of those passengers are holograms."

"W-wait… why weren't we told this?!" Kynash asked, his voice rose to an angry level.

"Because we needed you to respond as if they were real, and the only way to do that was to fool you into thinking they were real," A-ou said.

Kynash scowled and glared angrily at the floating display. "Still, you should've at least told me," Genesis said, placing her hand on her partners shoulders in an attempt to calm him down, but he merely pushed her hand off and shoved the holographic body away.

He floated over to a porthole and looked out; he was mad for being used and not informed about every detail of the mission. _Does the director not trust us.. or just not trust me? _He wondered.


End file.
